


Coming Home

by IAMASHIPPER



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAMASHIPPER/pseuds/IAMASHIPPER
Summary: Riley ran away pregnant. Only Maya knows. This is the story of what happened after Maya convinced Riley to come back.....5 years later.Sorry I kinda suck at summaries but here you go.





	1. Chapter One - Coming Home

1: Coming Home

This is what is right for my daughter. Riley thought to herself as she boarded her flight, 007. My daughter needs a father. She looked down at her sleeping 5 year old. She looks so peaceful. Better tell Maya that I am on the plane now.

To Peaches:

On the plane now. 8 and a half hours until I see you!! Please don't tell anyone I am coming back. I need to settle down before I tell anyone about my daughter.

From Peaches:

Okay. See you soon!! I won't tell anyone. I have kept a secret this long. But Hon when are you gonna tell Farkle? He needs to know he has a daughter it's bad enough that he has missed her first 5 years.

To Peaches:

I don't know when I am going to tell Farkle. I doubt he will care. He didn't call me or text me after I left. I waited and waited and he never did.

From Peaches:

Okay. Well have a good flight I will see you soon.

To Peaches:

See you soon.

8 and a half Hours later.....

Riley finally got off the plane. Her daughter had woken up just before they landed. After finding their Luggage, Riley Set off in search for Maya. As she walked into the main lobby Suitcase in one hand and her daughter's hand in the other, She looked around for Maya. She soon found a sign with her name on it. She then proceeded to Yell "Peachesssssss." and Maya came running. They stood there for a good 5 minutes just taking comfort in each other embrace. After breaking the hug Maya said,

"Let's get you and this kiddo to your apartment."

Maya lead them too the car and they all piled in. After about a Hour they reached the place where Riley and Her daughter were going to live. Coincidentally, Farkle, Maya, Lucas, Zay, and Smackle all lived in this building. Maya and Lucas lived in apartment 10. Zay and Smackle lived in apartment 11 and Farkle lived in apartment 12. Riley was currently moving into apartment 13. It was 10 pm so everyone was asleep. As soon as they got too their floor, they parted ways. Riley walked into her new home. Maya had worked too make this place ready for me and my little girl Riley thought. ( I am going to put in pictures of the house, I'll have a link in my description).

As I looked around my apartment, I realize that Maya put a lot of time and effort into this apartment. I can't believe that I left her behind. But I had too. I had barely come back. Maya had been trying to convince me since my daughter had been born. I just couldn't until now. I am I going to tell Farkle. I guess I could have Maya watch my daughter in the morning and I could go and Knock on his door. I just have to ask Maya in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farkle and Topanga pay a visit to Riley and her daughter.

As I woke up I remember what I was going to do today. I was going to see Farkle today. I texted Maya.

To Peaches:  
Can you watch your Niece while I visit Farkle?

From Peaches:  
You’re gonna visit FARKLE?!?!?! Of course I will watch her.

To Peaches:  
Yes I am going to visit Farkle. I figured it was time to let him know I am back. 

From Peaches:  
Okay. I will be over in a few. 

To Peaches:  
Okay See You Soon

I started to get dressed. I put on a nice dress and a pair of flats. 

I had just finished doing my makeup when I heard a knock at the door. I walked out into the living room and opened the front door. I was expecting Maya since she was watching Octavia but instead it was farkle to my surprise. 

He said,” Hello, I heard you come in last night. I was just here to welcome you to the building. My name is Farkle Minkus.”

I was speechless. All I could think was, he looks exactly the same. The same as that night around 5 years ago.   
~Flashback~  
Farkle and I were walking down a dirt road when it started to pour rain. We looked around for some sort of shelter. The only thing nearby was a barn. We ran into said barn and just talked for hours and hours. At one point, I looked into his eyes, and all I could see was the blue. I started gravitating towards him and him towards me. I remember his lips gentle touching mine at first and then more forceful. Before I knew it we were naked on the ground.   
~End of Flashback~  
I remember when we first met in the first grade. He saved me. Now that it’s been 5 years since I have seen him, i don’t know how to feel. I thought I would have more time to prepare myself mentally. I finally responded with,   
“Hey Farkle. My name is Riley Matthews.” 

After a couple of moments he responded with surprise in his voice, “Wh-a-at, Riley?,”

“Yes, It is really me,”I replied.

“Why did you leave me? I don’t understand one day you were happy and the next you were gone. With no note or anything. No one knew were you went.” Farkle said as he started to cry.

Just then our daughter walked in, of course Farkle didn’t know that he had a daughter and she asked “Mommy, who is this?”

“This is mommy’s old friend Farkle ”I responded. 

“Hi Farkle, Nice to meet you. My name is Octavia Rose Minkus.”she said. 

“Minkus?”He asked.

“We have a lot to discuss Farkle. Octavia can you go into your room, please.”, I replied.

“Yes, Mommy,”She said. 

“Come in please,” I asked Farkle. 

“Why is her last name Minkus?,” He asked as he came in my apartment. 

I sucked in a deep breath and built up the courage to respond to him.  
.   
“Because she is your daughter,”I finally managed to sutter out. 

“Why didn’t you tell me? Is this why you left?” he asked.

“Yes, it is the reason I left. I didn’t need my parents disapproval. Hell, We were only 18, Farkle. I didn’t even know if you wanted a child” I said. 

“I understand that. But you could have told me. I would have left with you. I loved you. Hell I still love you. I couldn’t deal with losing you. It took me so long to even gather the strength to leave our apartment after you left. I couldn’t live without you. I have barely made this five years. I am undeniably in love with you. Lucas and Zay tried to get me to date but I kept comparing them to you. The dates never work out because none of them could even begin to compare to you, Riley. I never got over you. And now you are back and with my child no less. I-I need some time to process this. But I want to be apart of Octavia’s life as much as I can. I will talk to you later Riley.” He said with tears in his eyes. After that he just walked out. I wish he hadn’t walked out. I should have told him that I still love him. Because I do. I never stopped loving him. 

Later that day….  
I was waiting to hear from Farkle. A text, a call, anything at all. But nothing. I know that I shouldn’t be thinking this but I miss him already. He said he wanted to be apart of Octavia’s life and I will let him. But first I have to get him to forgive me for leaving with his child. DING! I got a text that snapped me out of my thoughts. I was hoping it was Farkle but it wasn’t. I am actually surprised that this person texted me.

TO: RILEY  
FROM: MOM  
Hey I heard you were back in town care if I come over? It has been a while. We have a lot to catch up on. 

TO: MOM   
FROM: RILEY  
Yeah that’s okay. I have something really important to tell you anyways. Can you come over in 15?

TO: RILEY  
FROM: MOM  
That works great. I do however need your new address.

TO:MOM  
FROM:RILEY  
Yeah It is 9 ¾ Hufflepuff street. Apartment 13. See you Soon. Love you.

TO: RILEY   
FROM:MOM   
Love you, to. See you soon. Miss You!!!

She still doesn’t know about Octavia. So this is gonna be a surprise to her as well. I just hope she takes it well. I get Octavia dressed for the day; I put her in a cute top and a pair of jeans. 

It had been about 15 minutes since my conversation with my mom. I heard a knock on the door. I went to answer it. When I opened it, my mom was there. My mom who I hadn’t seen in 5 years. I started crying. 

“Mom I missed you so much”, I said.

“I missed you too , Riley.” she replied. 

“Come in mom. I have someone for you to meet.”, I said.

‘Okay”, She said as she came in.

“Octavia, come here please”I yelled. My little girl came running in. I heard my mom gasp in surprise.

“Who is this, Riley?” She said slowly.

“Octavia Introduce yourself, please” I said.

“Okay Mommy. My Name is Octavia Rose Minkus” she said. 

“Minkus, Farkle’s kid? Does he know?” She said.

“Yes Octavia is Farkle's kid. And yes he knows. He was over here earlier. He left upset with me. Are you mad at me mom?”I said.

After a while she responded,” I’m not mad you had a child; I’m mad you didn’t tell me. Also your father is going to kill Farkle when he finds out”. 

I hug her surprised that she isn’t that mad. “I love you, mom.” 

“I love you, too Riley. And I have miss you so much, we have a lot to catch up on”.


End file.
